Treasure
by darkmoore05
Summary: Harry wakes in the infirmary six weeks after defeating Voldemort. His lover is there with him. Warning: This is so sweet and fluffy my beta suggested I should put up a 'diabetes warning'


Treasure 

Disclaimer: I don't own them. They belong to JKR – I just want to play with them. No money made, no harm intended. I do this just for fun.

Thanks go to my dear betas ALLZUGERN and Cass. I wouldn't know what to do without them. THANK YOU, ladies!

I treasure your love, I never want to lose it 

_You've been through the fires of hell_

_And I know you've got the ashes to prove it_

Harry woke from the sensation of someone caressing his head. He stretched and yawned before he slowly opened his eyes. Surprised, he noticed that he was in the infirmary, the only other person currently there with him being his lover of two years, Severus Snape. Then the memories came flooding back. The final battle, the screams of the wounded, the smell of blood and dirt, and finally, Voldemort's death. Someone throwing a curse at Severus and…

His train of thought was interrupted, when Severus spoke, "So sleeping beauty has decided to wake. A shame I didn't even get to kiss you," he teased before leaning down to claim his lover's lips. "How do you feel, Harry?" He then asked, eyeing his lover carefully. Harry looked rested and healthy, which was a good sign.

"Surprisingly good. I don't hurt at all and I feel like I had a good nights rest," Harry answered and smiled slightly. "But where is everyone? Where are the others? They can't be all at St. Mungos. Are they?" he asked, a worried tone creeping into his voice. He gave Severus an inquiring look.

"No, they are not," Severus confirmed. "They are all back at work or in their dormitories."_ 'Or dead and buried' _ he thought, but he wouldn't say that aloud. "Poppy is in her office, taking a nap. We have been taking turns watching you - once she stopped complaining about me staying here all day."

"Oh," was all Harry said, obviously surprised at the news. "How come I am still here? What day is it? How long have I been out?" he then asked suspiciously, truth dawning.

"The reason why you feel so rested is that Poppy put you into a healing coma for almost 6 weeks," Severus began, his tone and expression serious now. "The hex you took for me was quite nasty and did quite a bit of damage to your body. She did her best, but needed to put you into a coma so you could heal properly. She said you'd be as good as new when you woke up. I am grateful, she was right."

Harry just looked at him, clearly surprised that 6 weeks had passed since the final battle.

Grabbing Harry's hand Severus then whispered, "You shouldn't have done it, Harry. You could have died. I owe you a wizard's life debt, again. You really need to stop saving my life like this. Your stunt last year was humiliating enough for me, how am I supposed to ever get even with you again?" he tried to joke but the guilt and worry he felt was evident in his voice.

Harry pushed himself up into a sitting position, and cupped Severus' face with his left hand. Sighing slightly he said, "I thought we had talked this through often enough, Severus. You owe me nothing at all. Not only have you saved my life more times I care to count, but you were also the person who gave me the ability to do what I did. I did not kill that bastard for the wizarding world, or to fulfill some stupid prophecy, not even as revenge for my parents death, I killed him _for you_, Severus. I killed him, so he would not be able to summon you again, so you would not have to bow to him any more, so you could be free to live your life as you choose and so I would not have to worry for your life any more. Don't you understand, Severus? I did it for very selfish reasons – I just can't live without you," Harry finished, smiling lovingly at Severus .

Severus shook is head in disbelief. "You, Professor Potter, are truly impossible!" he snarled half-heartedly and Harry chuckled.

"Yes, but you love me anyway."

"That I do." Severus replied, starting to get up from the chair he had been sitting in. "I am going to get Poppy now," he announced, but Harry leaned forward and grabbed his wrist.

"No, please, Severus, I don't want her to tell everybody. Can't you just take me to our chambers and give me some more time? Please, I am not ready to face reality yet. All I want is for you to take me to bed."

Stilling his movements, Severus uttered "The whole staff and your friends are worried about you! Not to mention the wizarding world wants to know their hero is well. I know you don't like the press and all the attention, but I am afraid defeating a Dark Lord has its side effects. Harry, you surely know you can't hide from them forever."

"I know that very well, Severus." Harry sniffed. "But I didn't ask for forever. I asked for one more day. A day in bed with you. I want to feel you – no I _need_ to feel you." He pulled Severus closer to him, whispering into his lovers ear, "I want to feel you inside of me. I want that cock of yours up my arse. I want you to fuck me like there is no tomorrow. I want to hold you tight and never ever let go of you again. I need to feel I haven't lost you. Please?" he kissed that special spot right under Severus' ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

Aroused by Harry's words, Severus placed a quick kiss on the tip of Harry's nose, saying, "I'll see what I can do. I am sure I can convince her somehow. You stay right here, I will be back in a second."

With that, Severus headed to Poppy's office.

ooOoo

_I treasure your love, I want to show you how to use it_

_You've been trough a lot of pain in the dirt_

_And I know you've got the scars to prove it_

Slowly, Severus thrust into the squirming body beneath him, ignoring his partner's attempts to make him speed up his movements. This was heaven; Harry's silken heat surrounding him, his strong heartbeat under his fingers. So perfect, so wonderful, so very much _alive._ Severus wondered if Harry had known he needed this as much as his lover needed it. Feeling each other, holding onto each other, and the reality that they had not lost each other.

"Harder, Sev!" Harry's husky voice interrupted his thoughts. "Fuck me harder, love, I won't break," He demanded, arching up from the bed.

"Shush, Harry," Severus whispered, stopping his movements completely and claiming his lover's lips in a soft kiss. "I want to make this last, love. I want to hold you like this forever. I love you so much Harry and I was terrified that I would lose you."

Harry smiled up to him, cupping his face in his hands. "I will never leave you, Severus. You know that, don't you, love?"

"Yes, I know that, Harry." Severus answered before he kissed him and picked up his movements again.

Harry moaned.

Late into the night, only the sounds of their lovemaking and whispered words of love and adoration could be heard, before the two of them fell into a peaceful sleep. A bright future lay ahead of them filled with laughter, love and maybe even children…

A/N: Lyrics are taken from the song "Rock and Roll dreams come through" by Jim Steinman, performed by Meat Loaf.


End file.
